


Yellow Daffodils

by pichukid694



Category: Young Badlands (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichukid694/pseuds/pichukid694
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing flowers from a random garden was the best idea they had ever made.</p><p>Late Mother's Day fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Daffodils

She was glad that the nice government men were considerate enough to give her the information she was entitled to know despite how young she was. If not, the eight year old would have gone crazy trying to find out any information they were keeping from her. She wouldn’t be surprised with how much her father could care less about telling her anything. Especially with how obvious it was that he cared less about her in general.

She had another brand new bruise and a further wounded heart to show for it. In hindsight, it wasn’t the brightest idea to tell him where she was headed to today of all days.

The little girl walked the streets alone, trying to push away the hurt she felt, inside and out. As well as push away the tears that were teasing to fall. She was strong and she didn’t care what her dad thought. She could do what she wanted all on her own just fine.

A yellow blur caught her attention and her steady walk came to pause as she gazed at the sight before her. Wiping her eyes clear of any water works that may have escaped without her knowing and she was in awe at the beauty of the yellow daffodil garden. The flowers like little suns peppering the green grass. A small nostalgic smile grew on her face and water began to well again, remembering that yellow was a special color and an idea popped into her little mind. With no hesitations, she plucks the flowers out of the ground. She had just made up her mind that she could do what she wanted, might as well prove it. Also, it would not be nice to show up empty handed.

“Hey! My mom won’t like that you’re taking from her garden!”

She turns her head at the high but definitely male voice with a gasp, not realizing that someone could be watching her and scold her for what she’s done. Instinct told her to close her eyes and brace herself for whatever punishment was coming until realization struck. She remembered that this little boy was definitely not her dad. She shouldn’t be afraid.

A stubbornly indifferent pout spawned on the girl’s face. No trace that a split second ago, she was scared for her life. “I don’t care what your mom thinks. At least I didn’t take all of them!”

“That’s not the point! You ruined her garden and she would get all sad when she sees it!” The boy retorts.

“Still don’t care. I need them, they’re pretty and important. I’m putting them to much better use than just staying there in the ground!” The girl said, sticking to her beliefs, going as far as to start walking away.

“Hey! Don’t think I’m done talking to you!” She continues walking with a straight face, not caring about what the boy was saying. Her ears picked up on his footsteps running after her. “If you’re gonna just take them then I’m coming with you no matter what you say to try to stop me! I want to see what’s so much better than my mommy’s garden.”

“Fine.” She huffs, biting her lip knowing that it wouldn’t be the easiest place to be followed into but shrugs away the thought. If he was so insistent to know then let him find out on his own.

The pair walked the streets in silence, not knowing what else to say to each other and fell into an awkward tension. The boy glancing at the girl every few steps and getting even more curious when his questions of “Where are we even going anyways?” are answered with silence.

“Can I at least know the name of my mommy’s flower thief?” Silence. “My name’s Logan.” More silence. “Oh come on! I gave you my name. You have to tell me yours now.” A few more steps later. “Please?”

A loud sigh and the girl lets out a breathe she didn’t know she was holding from all her pent up anticipation. “Sophie.” She gives in with no emotion. The grasp on the flowers tighten, looking ahead to see that they were approaching the site. “Are you sure you really want to come? It’s none of your business.”

“Yeah I’m sure. It became my business once you took those flowers. Why are you being so uptight about…” Logan stops as he finally realizes where he was led to. The place at the edge of town where sad people went to see the people that had to leave them. “This.” He finishes his sentence with a gulp, starting to regret his decision in pressing this girl.

Sophie just walks in, not minding the reaction of the boy. She expected as much. What she didn’t expect was for Logan to continue following, thinking that he might have been scared off. Kids didn’t normally go to the cemetery by themselves.

Her eyes dart from tombstone to tombstone, her heavy heart beating as she searched for the particular one that was dear to her. The one that she went to every year on this date despite her father’s threats, punishments and hurtful words.

Then there it was. The one with the beautiful script that spelled out the name, Maribelle Bayani. Sophie’s knees gave out right at that moment, sitting right in front of the stone. “I brought you flowers.” She said between rough sobs, still clutching on the stems of the daffodils. “They were pretty and yellow and I thought of you.” Her hand let go of the flowers, tucking them gently on the grass before her and then messily rubbed at her watery eyes.

This was usually how the afternoon would go. Sophie sitting alone in the empty graveyard and trying not to cry too much. She almost forgot about the difference this trip had. Until the cautious but gentle hand touched her shoulder and she gasped, remembering that she had company. It was silly that she was being embarrassed by her cries.

She looked up and was met with the pure sympathy on Logan’s face before he sat right beside her. “I guess you were right about this being a lot more important.” Instead of the usual silence that his words were normally followed with, they were replaced by strangled sobs. “I’m sorry. I think my mom would understand this.”

He continued to make concerned glances at the girl. He really did want to do something to make her feel a little better and the best way he could do that was by talking. “That’s your mom, right?” He asks softly.

Not meeting his eyes, locked on the ground and the daffodils, Sophie nods. Of course it was. How else does one spend Mother’s Day than with their mother? “You said they reminded you of her?”

Another nod. “Her favorite color’s yellow.” Her voice croaks from the sobbing. “We used to watch the sunset together. It was always so pretty.” A few moments of silence until the soft voice breaks it once more. “She was so pretty.”

“Tell me more about her?” He asks, liking the sound of the girl’s voice and how seemingly happy she was recounting the good memories she had with her mom. He wanted to hear more and wanted the girl to be crying less.

The kids sat there together for long moments that turned into many hours, the conversation moving onto themselves and little things like their favorite games to play and television shows to watch. They could sit and talk like that forever if they could have and the sun didn’t have to leave.

“It’s going to get dark soon. We should go home now.” Logan says and starts getting up. With a smile, he offers his hand to the new friend he’s made.

Looking up at the sky, she agrees that it would be smart to start leaving. Then meeting eyes with Logan, she can’t help but smile for the first time this whole day. “Thank you.” Sophie says and then takes his hand. “It’s nice not to be alone.”

* * *

 

They were quiet for the last week or so. Even more than usual. No doubt the others in the group had taken noticed. They could see their worried looks at the corner of their eye.

Especially on Logan’s. Cause he knew exactly what was causing the teen’s depression. Cause he knew what day was upcoming. Cause he knew how far away they were.

It was hard being on the road. That was the truest of all statements on its own. It was even harder when specific ties try to yank one back and the distance just hurts. Noticing a calendar and how far away the group were from their home town wasn’t the smartest idea. Bunny never thought that they would be wishing that they were back there. Guess surprises happen every day.

But, as the truck kept moving to the next town over, endlessly roaming the roads, Bunny had given up on that petty hope. They were content with missing her from however far away they were. She would be proud of them. At least, they hoped that she was proud of the choices Bunny had made.

A gentle hand holds their head and Bunny looks up with a small smile at Logan’s own big, loving smile as he wrapped his arm around their shoulders. He pulls the two close and Bunny smiles at the warmth. “You didn’t happen to notice outside the windows for the past few miles did you?”

Brows furrow at the question. The answer was definitely no. Bunny, too wrapped up in their own thoughts, wanted to avoid the window. The furthering distance would just add to their sadness. But, Logan would never mention it without some reason, so they lean over the older boy and eyes widen at the familiar surroundings. They hadn’t noticed that they had backtracked and was now parked right outside Logan’s old home.

Bunny meets eyes with Logan in disbelief, silently asking how and why and so many other thoughts racing through their mind. Logan just smiles in return and takes their hand, leading them both out of the car. Them both walking in the right direction without any words exchanged. Except for Logan because he knew Bunny demanded an explanation.

So, just like many years ago Logan speaks to silence though tons more comfortable. “I suggested the idea of coming back here. Hudson and Xander were surprised by it. To say the least.” Bunny chuckles a little, imaging the pure confusion on their faces and distaste in the idea. The boys were the last to want to return to this city. It must have taken a lot for them to agree. “It’s been months since we left and they all agreed it would be interesting intel to know how much has changed since then.” Bunny hummed, tightening their hold on the boy. They knew Logan did it for them and not for silly information that they all could do without. “Summer was a fan of the idea, said it would be nice to check in at home.” Summer also deserved to be with her mother on Mother's Day.

Soon enough the pair got to the entrance of cemetery and Bunny lets go of a breathe, Logan squeezing their hand tighter and meeting their face with a smile. At the foot of their mother’s grave, fallen leaves scattered around and the ground unkept, Bunny finally lets go of their hold on the boy and lets tears fall as they fall to the ground. Logan stood behind at a distance, letting the teen have their time alone and Bunny appreciated that as they give the tears that were welling up permission to fall. “I missed you so much. I thought I wouldn’t be able to come.” They said through strangled sobs. “I did it. Not in the greatest way possible but I did it. He can’t hurt me anymore.” They bring their arm to their face to wipe at their fallen tears and their eyes dart to the ground at brown, wilted flowers nearby. “Oh yeah… Sorry I couldn’t bring some today. Logan’s mom stopped tending her garden last summer.” They said through a strangled chuckle, trying to make a joke.

“Actually, Bunny…” Logan pipes up and Bunny’s head whips around, looking back at him. “Look inside your backpack.” Brows again furrowing at his word’s Bunny carefully looks inside their trusty backpack and can’t believe the sight of a bouquet of yellow daffodils. Staring at the beautiful flowers, they cannot believe how much thought Logan had put into this just for them. He moved closer and sat down beside their love. “There was a flower stand as we passed by. I told you we were just looking to see if we could hustle some food.” Bunny didn’t say a word, except giving the boy a quick hug, carefully taking the bouquet out of the bag and taking a note to press him later on about where he got the cash to buy the flowers. With a small smile they place the bouquet on the ground. “It looks like Logan thinks of everything.” They glance at him and their next words are in hushed tones. “I’m lucky to have him.”

The next few hours are filled with the two teens sharing stories of everything they’ve done while on the run. Sitting with Logan just like how many years before was simply nostalgic, thinking back to the very first time they met and came to this very spot. The little stubborn girl and the little mommy’s boy. When they had come to terms with their gender identity, they made the conclusion that they weren’t Sophie anymore. Sophie wasn’t them. But, in this very moment, Bunny remembers that Sophie was strong on her own accord. She wasn’t all just a fragile and delicate little girl that hurt so much for years on end. She was the blossom of Bunny’s strength. For that, they can thank the little girl they had put to rest. In this moment, Bunny and Sophie were one in the same.

They’re both struggling souls that were left behind but will never be alone again.

Logan notices more tears welling up in his lover’s eyes and leans in closer, catching the tears and wiping them away. “Are you ready to go? It’s getting late. The others should be waiting.” He says, with a smile and offered hand just like his nine year old self had done years before.

A smile and even a chuckle escapes the brunette’s mouth as they nod. “Thank you.” Bunny says through rough sobs and then wraps Logan in the tightest hug they’d given in a long while. “I love you.”

Thanks for being here.

Thanks for never leaving me.

Thanks for loving me.


End file.
